I Love It When It Rains
"I Love it When it Rains" is a song first sung in Here Comes a Song. Song Lyrics I love it when it rains and I lie in bed at night I listen to it patter on the roof soft and light But then a storm may come and the thunder starts to crash The rain beats on the window and I see the lightning flash. I hold on teddy tight and sink down in my bed I close my eyes so tight and pull the covers over my head I feel so snug and warm; I know that everything's alright I love when it rains as I lie in bed at night. Song Credits Here Comes a Song * M. Cook * Anthony Field: guitar * Greg Page: lead vocals * Jeff Fatt: xylophone * Murray Cook: guitar * Produced by: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt. * Engineered by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page. * Mixed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Mastered by: Don Bartley at Studios 301, Sydney. * Xylophone supplied by: the Lusthaus Family. * Published by EMI Music Go To Sleep Jeff! * Murray Cook (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Bass: Chris Lupton Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Piano: Dominic Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Produced by: Anthony Field Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Dorothy the Dinosaur * Murray Cook (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Co-Produced by: Dominic Lindsay Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Bouzouki: George Tseros Bass: David Stratton Recorded by Craig Abercrombie and Tim Gurner Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Mastered by Robin Gist Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Murray Cook (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced and Arranged By: Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Troy Cassar-Daley, Carolyn Ferrie * Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay, Alex Keller * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Guitar: Anthony Field * Recorded by Craig Abercrombie * Engineered by: Alex Keller Mastered at Robin Gist The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Murray Cook (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Special Guest Vocalist: Troy Cassar-Daley * Musicians: Troy Cassar-Daley, Alex Keller, George Tseros ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles * (Murray Cook - Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * © 2011 Sarah Blasko * Recorded at Brighton Electric Studios, UK * Sarah Blasko appears courtesy of Dew Recordings and One Louder Entertainment Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Anthony Field: (Six-Strong Banjo) * Lachlan Gillespie (Piano) * Michael McFadden (Bass Guitar) * Live Show Recorded By Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered By Don Bartley Duets * Murray Cook (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic/Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo/Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Drums: Jackie Barnes * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Recorded and Mixed by Alex Keller Listen Trivia * Marlee Matlin guest stars in the 2017 version of the song while performing American Sign Language with Emma. * The song credits on the Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page's names, although they didn't write this song. This also happened in the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary, Wiggle Around Australia and Duets. * When Greg sings "The rain beats on the window" in the 1992 version, a click is heard on the left channel, actually from one of the guitars. * The 1992 and 2006 versions play in D, the 2003 version plays in G and the current version since 2016 plays in A. * The Duets version was uploaded to The Wiggles’ YouTube channel on 10th May 2018. Video Performances *Wiggle Time! *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Emma! *Wiggle Around Australia * Duets * On the Road with The Wiggles Album Appearances *Here Comes a Song *Let's Wiggle *Wiggle Time! *Go To Sleep Jeff! *Dorothy the DinosaurDorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (album) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles performed by Sarah Blasko * Duets Episode Appearances *Building Blocks *Work * Cows and Ducks * I Love It When It Rains * Simon Says Gallery ILoveItWhenItRains-Let'sWiggleBook.jpg|Let's Wiggle page ILoveItWhenItRains-Let'sWiggleBook2.jpg|Let's Wiggle page 2 ILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|1992 version ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|1998 version Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)285.png|Mandarin prologue Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)287.png|Mandarin version ILoveItWhenItRains-2008Prologue.jpg|2008 prologue ILoveItWhenItRains-2008.jpg|2008 version SarahBlasko-ILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Sarah Blasko version TheWigglesDuets130.png|2017 version Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Go to Sleep Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1993 Category:1998 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Lullabies Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Duets Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow (video) songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Deleted songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Big Birthday! (DVD) songs